No longer the boy than before
by Miu-ChiChan
Summary: Phillip "Pip" Pirrup is a 15 years old boy. He went 6 years ago to South Park and hoped, he has a better live. But Pip's life wasn't better, it goes more worse. Only his personality into an evil, mean and angry boy. But why? (WARNING!: OOC Pip! Don't like OOC? Then please don't read!) (Sorry for bad English sometimes. It's not my native language).


"That's weak!",a demon cried. "And you call yourself a soul hunter? You can't catch a soul of a human, and that's a fact. Bye, bye." The blond haired boy on the ground heard every word of the demon. He started to cry, only because he was getting mad.  
>This boy was Phillip Pirrup, a soulhunter. Pip was his nickname. Now he was already 15 years old. Everybody bullied him, but the only reason was, he always played the friendly or naive one. And he was from England, not from South Park, but everybody thought he was from france, because he looked like a frenchman with his short blond hair, red jacket and his brown bow tie. But that wasn't really important. The fact was: he wasn't from South Park, so who would care about him?- Nobody! Even the demons bullied him. They called him the weak soulhunter. So there were some reasons to hate them, everybody and the whole world.<br>"What did you say?",the demon asked. Pip stood up, very slowly.  
>"I told you to shut the fuck up or I will kick your ass!", he shouted out loud. Pip rose his left arm. Suddenly there appeard a fireball and he throw it very fast very fast to the demon. "i think you don't know my real power", he said darkly. "So, give me your fucking soul!" He snipped his fingers.<br>Suddenly there swipped something red out. It was a soul. "You deserved it", said Pip and took the soul. He went away, past the mall. "Mum! Dad! Can we buy a cake?", Pip heard a little boy asking his parents.  
>Phillip hated happy children. Why? His parents died when he was 3 years old. Before he moved to South Park he lived with his bigger sister, but hated her too. She was really mean to him. She punched him or said, he was a pussy, but then he had enough and moved to South Park, when he was nine years old, without his bigger sister. So, he lives alone and that was perfect for him. Well, not so perfect, sometimes he missed his parents very much and his happy life before. When they died he wasn't so happy as before, he felt more pain and wanted that other children fell this pain too.<br>So he turned his face to the child and his parents, snipped his fingers and whispered:"Flame Death." Suddenly the little boy gasped and was shocked. His parents fell on the ground. "Mum... Dad",he said. They didn't answer. The boy whispered:" Hey, what's wrong?" They didn't answer again. The little boy realised it already- His parentes were dead. He cried and screamd:"No!"  
>Pip only laughed evil. He enjoyed it. "Now you know how I fell", he said while he was laughing and went away.<br>"How stupid children are. So naive", he thought. "But that wasn't it at all. I have to destroy him, the strongest demonhunter. Then i can destroy the other demonhunters, humans and demons", he said to himself.  
>"You want to destroy the demonhunter?",somebody asked him. Pip realised the voice and turned. But there was nobody. "To your left french idiot!", the person shouted. Pip turned to his lefz and saw her-A little girl with short, green hair , plae skin and red eyes.<br>"Who are you and waht do you want?", Phillip asked the girl. He felt that this girl wasn't an ordinary girl, she was a demon- A really strong demon.  
>"Nothing. I only heard you talking to yourself. So I thought I'll make you an offer. Work with me and ", she wanted to say, but Pip interrupted her and said:"An offer? And work with you? No way stupid demon. I'm a solo player. I hate everyone, you too."<br>"I know. But you want your revenge, don't you?", she said and grined. "eah, I want my reveng, but alone. I hate everyone, so I don't need you. Get it?", he said agressive and went away. "Hmph, then not", the little girl said before she turned into a little puddle.  
>"That's right. I can't work with anybody. I hate everyone. I'll destroy them by myself and nobody will stop me. They will feel it, my pain."<p> 


End file.
